The Cracks in our Exterior
by DreamingOfNeverland
Summary: Lorna Dane had always tried to live the normal human life; it had been laid out in front of her by her foster parents. But in came Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr. With the offer of working with more like herself, she happily joined up in a new CIA program. There she'll be able to meet more people, and one specific person, that have cracks in their "normal" exteriors like she did
1. Chapter 1

This is something has been nagging me for a while and when I got the Blu-Ray I had to just start writing it down. So, hopefully you, who chose to read it, like it.

* * *

The idea of a mutant is brought up in books and movies alike. A scary monster that brings destruction and terror; that makes the townspeople group together and conquer. It's always the story that we are told to give hope to the human race so that we can come together to overcome the obstacle. But, what's the danger in someone that is different? Like a girl with bright green hair that can see the world in a different way; a girl like me. I've never hurt anyone, though my aunt and uncle think I am sometimes, though. Or, at least they were my aunt and uncle, it's still hard not to see them as so since they told me a few weeks ago they are just my foster parents. But what story are you supposed to give to a three year old when they ask why they don't have parents like her friend. And there's no way that you can lie and say that they are when she has green hair that you make her dye brown. However, I always have kept one thin strip at the very back green, because I felt that it somehow connected to my parents who died in a plane crash.

My life story hadn't been the best, but it was better than most nowadays and had been in earlier years. High School wasn't always been my favorite, because I never felt like I fit in, but then again people didn't really have my outlook on life. So, I spent my time in the library, a place where I could research and go over the topics that I did love—geophysics— as opposed to pep rallies and who was dating who.

That was the person I was in high school; the book worm, Lorna Dane, with the green streak. Sure I had friends and even a few dates, much to the pleasure of my Aunt, no foster mother, but I was hoping in college I could find someone that I could…well share a true bond with. A kindred spirit, I guess. That's the reason I had pushed so hard to graduate early.

Just then as I was in my haven, a large library with a college text—on my topic—in front of me to get a jump start to the new year, two men a bit older than me (probably in their early thirties) sat across from me.

"That's an excellent mutation that you have there." The younger of the two, who had longer brown hair and very blue eyes pointed to the green streak that's end was just visible in my side braid. "I'm suspecting that you're natural color isn't brown."

"Something tells me you already know," I replied, not unkindly but a bit suspiciously as I looked at him with my bright green eyes. "Can I ask why?"

"Lorna," He replied proving my point further by knowing my name. "We have something in common." Just then I felt the pull on my metal pen in my hand as the other man flicked his finger. Quickly, I flipped my palm up in the table, making my force field—which was the first thing I had developed when I was 15 and had tripped down the stairs at home—go up in between up. Holding up my other hand, I pulled it back into place, so it was like nothing had happened.

"Maybe more in common that we thought," The other man spoke in small surprise as I flicked my green eyes to him. "I'm Erik Lehnsherr." He held out his hand and with a small,l but still suspicious smile, I took it.

"Charles Xavier," the first repeated the process. "We'd like to talk about a prospective study with you."

oOo

With the understanding from my foster parents that I needed to meet with more people like myself I got in the car with Charles and Erik. The drive up to Virginia was a pretty fairly enjoyable with the normal questions from Charles about when I had developed the mutations, or when I had noticed them. He asked mostly for my benefit I think, because it would have been pretty rude to just root around in my mind and find them. And while I normally would have been a little embarrassed to answer, I was fine with talking about them around more like myself.

It was pretty extraordinary actually because Erik was just like me, but more so. He was so much more developed at shaping and controlling metal than I was. All I really had been able to do was manipulate small multiple things or one medium sized thing. Though there was one thing that Charles found particularly amazing, and that was when I concentrated and he looked through the world in my second vision. A world solely of patterns of magnetic and electrical energy, right down to the magnetic aura's around themselves. That and along with the thoughts of my sort of bond with the Earth's electromagnetic field, that I had felt all my life. It was the thing that helped me see the world my way.

"Home sweet home," Erik noted as we pulled up to a large stone complex and stepped out.

"Now Lorna, there are six more people here just like us," Charles informed; only making my smile grow as I walked beside him with suitcase in hand. Why hide that I was excited to meet more people like me? The prospect was amazing to me. He seemed to catch that as he let out a chuckle and we started in as the car door closed behind.

As we moved around the halls, which were full of CIA agents, both pointed out places. It had already become easy to tell who really was fully into this, and that was Charles. As we moved into the laboratories, he lit up with explaining ideas of mutations in genes and all sort of things that revolved around an expansion of the human race. His hope for this new sort of combined world was almost infectious. And then there was Erik, the gruffer of the two who just sort of nodded along, ignoring the mutations speeches, but pointed of the more relevant things like the bathroom and kitchen, before breaking off to go somewhere. Both had their positives and negatives, and you could tell that they were good friends that filled in what the other was lacking a bit.

"Here is where you'll be staying," Charles pushed open the door to the small simple room. "All of us are staying in this hallway. So, make yourself at home."

"Thanks," I smiled to him as I stepped in and put my bag on the bed.

"Hey," I heard a somewhat cocky voice from behind and Charles twisted around.

"Alex, this is our new recruit," He gestured and I stepped forward to see a very handsome blonde with simple white t-shirt on that showed his muscular physique. Slowly, a smile came to his lips that only made him more attractive and highlighted his blue eyes.

"Lorna," I smiled and held out my hand to him.

"Alex," He grinned and took my hand.

"Do me a favor and introduce Lorna to the others," Charles spoke as we pulled back. As I tucked my hands behind my back, I looked over to him and saw a sly smile spread. "I have some things to do in the lab."

"'Course," Alex nodded as he looked to him and Charles turned walking back down the hall. "Sean and Darwin are still getting settled so we were just going to meet later," He informed.

"Alright," I shrugged and turned to unpack my bag. Flipping it open I started pulling out my perfectly folded clothing, and shoes. It was then as I started stooped down and lines my shoes up along the end of my bed that I realized Alex was still there, because he started chuckling. "Can I help you, Chuckles?" I questioned, glancing back up at him.

"Nope, just wondering where the crack is in that perfect exterior," He shrugged. "I mean, from what I've seen, all of us have one," he reasoned and I knew that he wasn't just talking of the human race but specifically mutants.

"You tell me yours and I'll show you mine," I smirked as he raised an eyebrow to me and leaned back against the door jam, crossing his arms.

"I was in jail," he replied with a look that silently tested me to freak out or something with this information.

"For what, if you don't mind me asking," I moved back to my bag, pulling out my clothes, in case I needed to hide the expression to the news and oh did I.

"You're going to figure out sooner or later," he muttered. "It was for killing the man that took my foster sister. He couldn't be proven guilty and I tried to take the law in my own hands," He spoke with a bit of remorse, and I looked down at my clothes a little wide eyed. "I didn't exactly mean to kill him, my mutation doesn't have the best control…" He said softly as I licked over my lips thinking about this little tidbit. Truthfully, I could understand that. Not the killing someone but, I mean at some points I could lose control when I was mad. I had scared both of my foster parents once when I had shouted and the pots on the hanger over the counter flew off in all directions. As I glanced over at him out of the corner of my eye I saw him looking down at the ground, and I think he did feel bad for killing him, and the man evidentially wasn't the best person for taking his sister.

"That's one big crack," I turned back to him as I started pulling my chest length hair up in a ponytail.

"You're telling me," He replied. "So…come on. You've got the Miss. Perfect act down so where is it?"

"Well, it's nothing that big. I mean I have the normal, parents died young, foster parents lied to me story," I smiled slightly. "But there is this," I turned around and pulled my hair to the side, showing the green streak that had been covered by the rest of my hair. "I hide it well."

"One green streak?" He said with a teasing edge in his tone. Flipping around, I looked to him with a smile.

"No, all of my hair is green," I mimicked his teasing tone.

"Nice," He smirked and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't be sarcastic about it," I rolled my eyes and turned back to my clothing.

"I'm not, it's different, and the fact that you don't cover it up all the way says something," He from his place still at the door jam and I gave a smile while still focusing on my suitcase.

"Well, thank you, Alex," I spoke, glancing back at him. I mean it was a typical thing for people to question it, sometimes with disgust. But he was here complimenting me on it and the reason why I had it.

"You should just go full green, sometime," he shrugged and I let out a small laugh.

"I can't remember when I ever was. My foster parents have dyed it since I was little," I clicked my tongue. There was one picture of me when I was little like that but that's the only one I could think of.

"So, umm," he spoke as I started hanging up my few pieces of clothing in the closet. "What were you doing before this?"

"I was studying for university classes," I answered simply.

"You're going to school in the summer?" he said and the teasing voice came back, but it was only going to get worse.

"No, I was studying for my classes in the fall," I glanced over to him and saw him bend down his head to scratch his forehead in an effort to hide the wide taunting smile. "Yeah, come on, go ahead and tease the nerd."

"Nooo, noooo. That's very prudent," He choked down the laugh. "You and ole' Hank will surely get along."

"Yes, well you need to find some way to fill your time when you don't fit in anywhere," I smiled over at him softly. His laughter died down as he nodded, understanding that. "But I guess now we've got somewhere," I grinned just as two CIA agents walked by and both Alex and I looked at them as they glanced over and instantly started snickering softly.

"Even if we're still looked at as freaks," He muttered once they were out of hearing range.

"Well, better to be a mutant freak than a completely normal ass," I smirked as he laughed.

"Very true."


	2. Chapter 2

After meeting everyone one by one, just walking around and at meals I had figured out that I was the last to come. We had all decided to stay in our sort of mutant lounge where we could hang out and had our meals, but while they all gathered together I decided to change into some more comfortable clothing, as opposed to the skirt that I had come in. So, after I had changed into a pair of black cropped pants, flats, and a black and white polka dotted, sleeveless blouse, I moved into the lounge.

"Hey, Lorna." Raven greeted with a smile, as I looked around to see Darwin and Angel sitting on one of the couches opposite of her and Hank on the other couch. Then in the chairs were Sean and Alex.

"Hi," I greeted with a smile and moved over towards the bar to get one of the stools.

"I'll get it," Alex jumped up and started towards the bar. "You can sit there."

"Thanks," I spoke while getting looks from everyone and moved around to sit in the chair, crossing my legs up on the cushion.

"We should think of codenames," Raven spoke, looking around at all of us while Alex placed the stool in-between Sean and I. "We're government agents now, we should have secret codenames. I want to be called Mystique."

"Damn, I wanted to be called mystique," Sean gave a fake groan.

"Well tough, I called it," She laughed and then suddenly, like, scaled over into an exact replica of him." In surprise I pulled back with everyone else looking at her and them him, as I let out a small laugh. "And I am way more mysterious than you are," She spoke with even his voice. Still laughing with the others we clapped for her talent, as she shifted back into her the usual pretty blonde. "Darwin, what about you?"

"Well, uh, Darwin's already a nickname, and you know, it sort of fits," He shrugged. "Adapt to survive, and all…check this out." He stood and walked around the couch to the fish tank. Checking to make sure we were looking he gripped the sides and then dunked his head in. Almost instantly he sprouted gills on the side of his head and we all erupted into more claps and cheers as he looked over at us. Pulling his head back out the gills disappeared.

"Thank you, thank you," He bowed as we clapped and then pointed to Sean. "What about you?"

"I'm going to be…" he paused thinking about it. "Banshee."

"Why do you wanna be named after a wailing spirit?" Hank asked.

"You might wanna cover your ears," He pushed out of his chair and all of us gave questioning looks to one another before covering our ears as he crouched down in front of the round coffee table in the middle of us. Taking in a deep breath, he glanced over to Hank and then let loose a high pitched wail that flew out and over the glasses he had been looking at and right at the large glass window in front of all of us, shattering in. Slowly I lowered my hands from my ears and let out a small giggle which was followed by all but Hank who just looked at it in shock. "You're turn," He pointed to Angel.

"My uh," She started to stand, "stage name is Angel," She said a little resentfully as she took off her jacket, revealing tattooed wings over her shoulders, and ignoring the whistle from Sean she turned around. "Kind of fits," She shrugged and then slowly the tattoos turned into real wings; expanding out into translucent dragonfly wings.

"You can fly!" Raven asked excitedly as I looked at the wings in amazement.

"Uh huh," She smiled, looking back at her. "And umm…" She turned to now the large opening out into the courtyard. Readying herself for whatever, she straightened out and then with a lunge spit out a glowing ball that hit the statue in the middle right on the top of the head with an explosion and sizzle.

"Woah," I remarked with a laugh.

"What's your name?" She asked Hank, nodding to him. He frowned and looked down at the table, probably the one of us that was most insecure about his ability.

"How 'bout Bigfoot," Alex shot out and I frowned up at him.

"Well you know what they say about guys with big feet," Raven shot back. "And, uh," She looked to his feet on the rungs of the stood, "yours are kind of small."

"Ok now," Darwin drew the conversation back to attention as Sean and Angel gave small taunting laughs and I covered up my smirk with my hand. "Alex what is your gift what can you do?"

All of us looked up at him and my smile faded slightly, knowing that it had something to do with him being in jail. "Ah, it's not, umm…I just can't do it. I can't do it in here."

"Can you do it out there?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, motioning to the courtyard.

"Why don't you just do it out there?" Raven taunted and he looked around as they egged him on.

"Come on," I nodded to him and he smiled down at me with a smile as we all, but Hank, started chanting his name. With a sigh, he moved off the stool and placed the Coke bottle on the table as he started out of the window.

"Get down when I tell you," He prompted and hopped out into the courtyard as we all got up, walking to the edge. As he walked off to the side we grouped together at the corner with Angel mimicking him and getting more laughter. Standing beside Darwin and in front of Sean I looked over the side with the others as he focused in on the statue.

"Get back," He said glancing over to us and quickly we all pulled back but sharing the same curiosity leaned forward again to see him pointing at the statue. "Get back!" He shouted as he saw us once again, but we just stayed. Rolling his eyes he looked back to the statue, "whatever." Then with a show of strength I didn't expect and he sort of swiveled his body and circles of plasma grew around his body, gathering. Quickly, I pulled back with the others as they started firing off in all directions, but one large one shot out and sliced the statue in half.

"Wow," I murmured with a growing smile as I watched the top of the statue fall to the ground and then land on its side. Slowly he walked forward and looked at our reactions which as for all were clapping and cheers.

"So, I'm thinking Havok," He smirked once seeing our reactions, then looked to me. "What about you?"

"Well, I'm not sure about the name," I smirked and then moved forward and jumped up on the ledge out into the courtyard beside him and looked back at the others. "Maybe you guys can help me after seeing. And seeing as how you already ruined it," I smirked to Alex and started walking backwards towards the still flaming statue, checking to see if Alex had drawn any attention for the CIA agents. But once see that the coast was clear I jogged over to it. Holding my hand at it I flipped it up to stand; then crouching down I heard the feet coming up behind me as I started reshaping the face. Slowly giggles built up as I spiked up the hair and moved the glasses up to rest on the head, as if sunglasses, before I made it smile broadly.

"What about Magnetrix?" I smiled to the laughed, looking back at them.

"Yeah," Raven joined in as I stood up, facing them. "And Erik can be Magneto."

"What about Charles?" I asked and we all thought about it for a moment before she got a wide smile nodded.

"Professor X."

oOo

With, The Shake, playing loudly over to jukebox Mystique and I danced one to couch while Angel flew on the other side of me with Hank hanging from his feet by the light. We had shoved the other couched and the chairs out of the way for Havok, and Banshee to test out Darwin's now armored back and chest.

Laughing out, Mystique and I whipped our hair around, I having taken out the ponytail, when Banshee ran forward and hit Darwin's armored back with one of the dining chairs. He didn't even flinch while the chair flew out of Sean's hands and he tumbled to the ground. Laughing harder we all watched as Havok moved up to the plate with one of the steel table legs that he had taken off.

"Harder!" Darwin shouted as Havok wailed away.

"What are you doing?" Came a woman's shout off to the side and quickly we all went to silence as we looked out the shattered window to see Moira, the CIA agent that had helped start all this, with Erik and Charles on either side of her. Both Mystique and I stepped off the couch while Angel landed and Hank flipped off the light. On the other side, Havok quickly dropped the table leg from mid swing, and Darwin brought back the scales as we all turned to submissive children. "Who destroyed the statue," She pointed and I was for one glad that I had moved everything back to normal as we put out the fire and anxious for Havok.

"It was Alex," Hank, the one that had been the most reserved about all we were doing supplied quickly and while Angel let out a small giggle. I covered mine as Havok and Banshee turned to him with narrowed eyes.

"No, Havok," Mystique corrected with a smile. "We have to call him Havok, that's his name now. And we were thinking," She started up to the window ledge. "You should be Professor X, and you should be Magneto," She pointed to them respectfully.

"Exceptional," Erik said sarcastically and walked off. Moira looked around in disbelief before following after and leaving only Charles with his look of disappointment.

"I expect more from you," He said to Raven and then walked off also leaving us all with the sting of the looks, but none more than her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Woah, I didn't know the circus was in town," one of the idiotic CIA agents spoke through the newly re-glassed window. As we all gathered in the commons the next night; after a frost out of the mission that Erik and Charles had gone on with Moira to hunt down Shaw (the reason why all of us were gathered here.)

Both Darwin and Alex were in the back, playing the pinball game, pretty much the only think me had to do, and the rest of us were in the sitting area: me once again on the chair with a simple sleeveless a-line dress that had a pinstriped print with a floral print over, and two ties on the side to fit it to my waist. Then my hair was braided over in a side bun, but the difference from normal was that I had the green streak purposefully showing now.

"Hey come on honey, give us a little," He mimicked flying. Angel just stared at him, narrowing her eyes as he flipped his attention to Hank. "Come on let's see the foot," He raised his own. Glaring I stood up. "Oh, Magne-Chick," He smiled as I raised my pointer and middle finger on each hand and pulled on the rings of the drapes, closing them. I really was starting to hate that name; I hadn't thought it out very well at all.

"They're just guys being stupid," Raven said as I moved around the bar to get some water.

"Guys being stupid I can handle, ok. I've handled that my whole life," Angel replied. "But I'd rather have a bunch of guys stare at me with my clothes off, than the way these ones stare at me."

"At us," Raven relented as I felt some sort of feint disturbance in the magnetic field, is the only way to describe and quickly shut off the water.

"Shush," I paused everyone, pausing the metal ball in the pinball machine in mid roll. Just then I felt it again as there was this sort of pounding and then another, and another.

"What was that?" Darwin asked as we all looked around. "I don't know, but something doesn't feel right," he started towards the window. Releasing the ball, I followed too with Alex as all the others stood from their seats. We gathered in front of the window just as Darwin pressed the button to open the shades, revealing just an empty courtyard. But still the noise continued as we looked around. Just then something appeared in the middle of the moon. "What is that?" Darwin murmured again, but just as my mind started to process that it was two human figures one disappeared and the other free fell.

Before I could even think about a force field he dropped right in front of the window. Letting out a small scream with Angel and Raven I quickly backed up, stumbled slightly on the couches arm. Scrambling around I moved into the middle as the flood lights flipped on illuminating the area right as another dropped onto the glass paneled trellis.

"Get back, Get back," one of the agents that ran into the courtyard with guns shouted while pounding on the window. "Get down, Get down." Just then the figure appeared, a very devil like figure, standing on the place where the statue had been.

"Look out," I shouted along with the others, pointing to him and he thankfully looked over.

"Shoot, shoot," he ordered and I quickly ducked down as the bullets fired, but at nothing as the man disappeared again in puffs of red, black, and whites wisps. Grabbing out for Angel's hand, who had been right in front of me I pulled her around the end of the chair as I ducked down beside Alex. All of us taking cover behind the couch and chair right as more bullets rang out and the window shattered once again. Darwin, the oldest of us stood up, protectively in front but with adrenaline taking control as opposed to fear I quickly stood up and extended my hand.

"What are you doing!" Alex shouted as I pulled at the magnetic field and formed a prefect force field where the glass had been.

"Nice," Darwin nodded and I nodded back just when a whoosh of wind started up on our other side where there was an identical window looking out into the open field with Cerebro right in the middle. A huge tornado tore through, plowing it down and decimated it to splinters just as the bullets stooped. Flipped our heads back to look at courtyard we just caught as the man reappeared with two long swords, slicing through one agent before he could even turn around. Gasping, I tried to look away as he flung the guns of another two out of the way and brought them down.

"Stay here my ass," Darwin shouted as the man looked right at us. "Let's go!" Quickly, he took off with Angel right behind and I felt a hand go to my back urging me forward as we all moved into a run out of the room.

"Get back!" One of the three agents gathered at the end of the hall shouted as we approached and then crashed right into them, trying to get out.

"No!" I fought against the hold along with the other's shouts and protests when an orange glow erupted right with a sound of an explosion followed by the heat. Stumbling back, I ran smack into Alex as he stumbled back and then pushed me right back towards the room. Skidding to a stop, I through back up the force field on the window, but my attention was in the other as the tornado grew closer. I took a deep breath, trying to keep the fear out, because that when my powers got a little shaky, when there was another scream. Whipping my head around to look out I saw at the man went on a rampage, popping in an out while slicing through the agents.

Slowly we moved into a group, right in the middle of the two windows and opposite the doors, which Sean had closed. I watched the man whip out his spaded tail at the agent behind him and quickly wrapped it around his neck holding the agent in front of himself as a sort of shield. The agent across the courtyard maneuvered the pistol, trying to get a good shot in as he did this and then fired, hitting his own man right in the head. Instantly you could see the shock and disbelief on his face as the man dropped the agent and then disappeared.

Taking slow shaky breaths, I focused in on the only thing keeping me a little bit sane and that was the feeling of Alex's hand on my back which ignited a fire in me. Right then, as I started to focus on that, the tornado grabbed hold of one of the agents on the opposite side on the building and he came flying in through the other window. With a yelp, I shuffled back with the others, but quickly raised up my other hand, forming another force field.

"Good job," Darwin, the one taking control in this, said calmly and I let out another slow breath as the tornado started to die down, to reveal a man walking towards us. Concentrating on that side I just glanced to the other window as the man reappeared and sliced through the agent's back, before stabbing him and leaving no one but us in the area.

Walking right up to the window, he just paused as the other did the same when there were three very loud shots.

"Wait, wait!" what had to be an agent shouted. "You want the mutants, they're right through that door. Just let us normal people go, we're no thre-" his plea was cut off from silhouette on the other side of the door. With a whoosh of sound the red man disappeared than then quickly reappeared on the other side. Seeing the defeat, I brought down the force field and then with the realization that he could bring in the other lowered it as the door opened. With us all grouped back against the wall, I watched as a man in a metal helmet walked in while the other stepped in. Concentrating on the helmet I tried to pull at it, I quickly found out that it wasn't magnetic.

"Where's the telepath?" He asked of the two men and it was only reasonable to think that this was Shaw, who they were supposed to be going after.

"Not here," The red man spoke.

"Too bad," He looked to us. "Well at least I can take this stilly thing off," He reached up and removed the helmet and then looked to us with a snide smile. "Good evening. My name is Sebastian Shaw, and I am not here to hurt you." He walked towards us.

"Freeze!" one of the lone agents left shouted from across the courtyard.

"Azazel," Shaw ordered and with a poof he materialized beside the man and before he could even react killed him. "My friends," he turned back to us with a smile and handed the helmet to the other man and then started closer. "There's a revolution coming. When mankind discovers who we are, what we can do. Each of us will face a choice; be enslaved, or rise up to rule. Choose freely, but know if you are not with us, then you are by definition, against us." He scanned each of our faces, only getting an emotionless one back from me. "So, you can stay and fight for the people who hate, and fear you. Or you can join me," He gave a wide smile. "And live like Kings," he looked over the boys once more, "or queens," He scanned us girls but seemed to focus in on Angel who was on my right. Reaching out a hand I couldn't believe it as I watched her place her hand in his.

"Angel," I frowned as she started walking away with him, towards the open window.

"You kiddin' me?" Sean asked incredulously as she looked back around at us.

"Come on," She jerked her head towards the courtyard were Azazel was standing. "We don't belong here, and that's nothing to be ashamed of."

Furrowing his eyebrows together in disbelief Darwin simply held out a hand to her, but as Shaw started leading her again, she followed.

"We have to do something," Raven spoke as I just watched them and then the other guy step out to join Azazel. Darwin sighed before he turned around to face us and I heard him whisper something to Alex who was right beside him, who shook his head slightly and grabbed onto his arm. Pushing it off, he turned back around to the four outside.

"Stop!" He called and then I watched in disbelief as he moved after them. "I'm coming with you."

With a grin Shaw moved forward, "good choice. So tell me about your mutation?" He questioned as they stopped in front of one another while Alex grabbed my wrist and started across the room with the others following.

"Well I adapt to survive," Darwin replied. "So I guess I'm coming with you."

"I like that," Shaw smiled and gestured for him to join the line. Walking around he moved up beside Angel and turned to face us.

"Alex!" He called.

At once I felt him let go of my wrist and somehow it clicked in my mind and I was running for to door as he shouted. "Get out!"

"Do it!" Darwin shouted as I yanked the door open and flew out into the hall with Raven, Sean and Hank right behind; Hank closing the door right as I saw the first flash of red starting to build up. But, I didn't hear what I wanted to; instead I hear Shaw's voice instead.

"Protecting your fellow mutates. That's a noble gesture." Quickly I moved forward, not willing to leave all three of them out there and opened the door to see no damage to any of the three targets. "Feels good," Shaw shrugged his shoulders a little and let out a smirk. Then with a lunge Darwin moved to punch Shaw in the face, but he just raised his arm and amazingly it sort of blurred a little, but then went back to shape. Reaching up with his other hand he grabbed onto Darwin's jaw, holding him in place. "Adapt to this," He whispered and I saw his first hand's finger start to glow as what looked to be a red ball of plasma formed and he shoved it into Darwin's mouth.

Watching with wide eyes, Shaw stepped back into line and all four disappeared while Darwin stood there convulsing. Slowly, in shock I shuffled forward as I watched him turn to platinum, then rock as the plasma burnt within, the orange-red glow peeking out of the rock like lava until he turned to solid rock. I felt a small bit of hope as I moved up beside Alex and Darwin looked over with black eyes, but it vanished as he reached out, wordlessly and the stone started to break apart again. With a last goodbye, he just looked to us, gaining his features back and the plasma won, glowing brighter and brighter until it was hard to see. At the same time, Alex turned to me, shielding me against his chest as I raised my hand and formed a shield around us while Darwin turned into…nothing, letting the plasma go in a light explosion.

As the room faded, leaving stars in my eyes, I felt my adrenaline crash but surprising felt more energy than I ever had before. Wordlessly Alex and I pulled away, just looking at the spot as I heard the door click open, and three pairs of feet shuffling forward, also looking to the spot.


	4. Chapter 4

"You shielded the explosion from us," Alex spoke quietly as we all walked around the building outside, avoiding the explosion mess that was the inside. Plus, Hank had wanted to look at Cerebro, but definitely didn't like the findings.

"I guess," I murmured, our soft conversation behind the rest being the only noise beside dull shouts that were taking place inside from remaining agents and soldiers. Ahead of us were Hank and Raven (who were silent) at the front, with Sean moving in the middle (walking while looking at the ground) then there were us about ten feet behind him.

"You were pretty amazing," He complimented sincerely.

"It was instinctual," I brushed it off with a shrug. I really didn't feel like being complimented now, after what I saw with Darwin. I had barely known him, but still the fact that I watched him both stand in front of us during the stack, and then also sacrificed himself in an effort to get try and kill the others. Those things alone proved that he should have lived much longer. But, that Shaw character had killed him.

I sensed that he wanted to say something else but stayed quiet as he looked down at the ground. "You know that it's not your fault right?" I offered and glanced over to see his sad expression turn to almost angry.

"Yes," He huffed and glared over at me.

I quickly looked down at the ground, "Sorry," I murmured, "I just…"

"He's the one that asked me to cover him," He glared. "I didn't want to get involved."

"Right, of course," I whispered getting a little angry at him for snapping at me. "I believe that's what I was trying to point out; that it was Shaw who did this. But I can see that you don't want to," I said quietly and started forward, stepping up beside Sean.

oOo

All of us were just sitting on the built in stone bench in front of the complex as agents and soldiers rushed around the crumbled wreckage that littered the front drive. We all had been cleared to go in and change, thankfully, and I had into a pair of cropped black pants along with a loose cream colored high-lo sleeveless shirt with a black collar and buttons running up the middle. Along with that I had put on a black jacket and pair of flats. The sun had just started to come up when a car raced up and before it even came to a full stop both Charles and Erik flew out, followed by Moira.

"Raven!" He called after his adoptive sister and raced around the smashed cars and stone slabs towards her as she jumped up. After they shared a hug he turned to the rest of us. "We've made arrangements for you to be taken home immediately." Quickly, I sat up from my leaned back position look up at him in disbelief.

"We're not going home," I replied. Voicing all our opinions to what we had already talked about while the building was being cleared.

"He's not going back to prison," Sean supplied about Alex.

"He killed Darwin," Alex added.

"The more reason for you to leave," Charles responded. "This is over."

"Darwin's dead, Charles," Raven spoke from his side. "And we can't even bury him." At the thought of him just turning into nothing I looked down at the ground hiding my face as I leaned forward, propping my arms on my crossed legs.

"We can avenge him," Erik spoke and we all looked over at him.

"Erik," Charles started over to him, obviously angry. "A word please." He walked past and both turned away from us, entering into a hushed conversation before Charles looked back to us. "We'll have to train," he announced. "All of us…yes?"

"Yeah," Alex announced as we all nodded.

"But we can't stay here," Hank voiced. "Even if they reopen the department, it's not safe…We've got nowhere to go."

I bit my lip looking back to Charles to see a determined look in his eye. "Yes we do."

oOo

We pulled up to a mansion; something that you would only imagine in the movies or a book with stone pathways, sprawling lawns and a multiple story stone building in front of us, complete with turrets. "This is yours?" Sean asked Charles in shock as we looked up at the magnificent building.

"No, it's ours," He replied and smiled back to us.

"I can live with that," I murmured and felt Alex turn, looking at me as I stood beside him but ignored it since I was still a little angry about our discussion last night.

"Honestly, Charles I don't know how you survived living in such hardship," Erik said sarcastically which I smiled slightly at.

"Well," Raven started up to the front, moving in between Moira and me, "it was a hardship softened by me." She smiled to Erik as Charles put an arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head. "Come on. Time for the tour," She started forward with the rest of us following behind while still looking up at it.

oOo

Walking into the large room the smell of polished wood, dust and old parchment met my senses reminding me instantly of a library. Flicking up fingers to the side, I grabbed onto the metal curtain rings and pulled both of the large shades back from the two windows, illuminating the dark cherry furniture and classical furnishings, including the half wall that was full of books.

Now I knew why Raven said I would like this room. Placing my bag on the bed, I barely got it unhooked before I heard the voice that was becoming oh so familiar.

"Hmm…this is familiar," Alex spoke in his somewhat annoying cocky tone, one of the few annoying traits about him, like his anger problems. I pursed my lips at the thought and looked back at my perfectly folded clothing. "At least this time I can see the crack," He said and started taking steps into the room while I was working to ignore him until he was right behind me and I felt him touch the bright green streak.

Whirling around, I grabbed his wrist. "It's impolite to touch without permission."

"Oh, snippy," He smirked as I dropped his hand, and pushed him back a few feet.

"I typically get that way when someone is snippy with me first," I mimicked his tone.

It was as if I heard the click in his mind before the sigh. "Alright, I'm sorry." He let out reluctantly, to which I furrowed my brows angrily and flipped around looking at him.

"Typically a sincere apology doesn't come with a sigh and an alright in front of it," I pursed my lips as I stared him down, right in his amazing blue eyes. But no, I needed to concentrate and get my point across.

"I'm sorry, ok?" He said a little more sincerely as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Nor does it have an 'ok' after it," I persisted and he rolled his eyes. "If you're not going to apologize right for getting angry at me when I was only trying to help then don't apologize at all."

"I'm sorry, Lorna," He replied quickly, and only with a little aggravation which was better than I thought it would be. "I am very sorry for getting angry at you when you were only trying to be nice." He raised his eyebrows at me as I gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Alex. It is much appreciated," I replied with a small teasing tone.

"You are very welcome Magnetrix," He replied, catching the teasing tone and adding in his own and I wrinkled my nose to the name.

"That is a horrible name," I sighed and turned back around, working to unpack.

"Noooo, I think it fits you. It's nice and girly," He chuckled slightly as I narrowed my eyes back at him. Then with ease, I flipped my hand around so my palm faced him and quickly had him wrapped in a bubble force field.

"Whoa," He stumbled around as I lifted him up and walked forward, moving him out the door.

"Don't be mistaken, Alex," I smirked, and raising an eyebrow to him. "I might look like a preppy bookworm but I am not nice and girly." With a daring look I waved my hand, dropping the shield at the same time as I closed the door.

oOo

With the threat of WWIII looming on the horizon I stood out on a lawn in a pair of grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt with my hair pulled up in a ponytail. "Now you have excellent control when you're calm, but your strength wanes with the pressure put on you," Charles said a bit bluntly from his place in front of me. "Catch," He suddenly tossed up a medium sized metal ball bearing and I quickly held up my hand to it and held it in mid-air.

Without a seconds warning he did the same, this time with a little larger one and I held out my other stopping it; but then I was in a dilemma as he tossed up another. Screwing my eyebrows together, I quickly released the hold on the other and grabbed them both with my mind but in the process of getting the two, the second one had dropped a little.

"Ready?" he spoke as if expecting me to fail as he held up another ball and slowly I rose up the three and just nodded, not wanting to lose concentration. But as he raised it up and tossed it, quickly I decided that I couldn't do it so when it was level I pushed up on the gravitational field and formed a large bubble like force field around them. Slowly I moved my hand in, almost as to form a fist and made the bubble smaller. "Well you have the force field down," He smiled as I started twirling my other finger and to make the ball bearing spin in a circle, "now we just need to work on doing it without."

"Head up!" I heard someone called and focused in on the voice to see a cannon ball flying at me, or at least a large iron ball. It was whizzing at me with speed that I could hardly react to and right in a straight line. Letting out a yelp, the fear distracted me from the ball bearings which went flying and as I just dropped to the ground as it went over head. "Catch it!" Erik walked forward, hand held up, as Charles took a step back.

"Calm yourself!" Charles shouted as I looked back to the ball and saw it race back around towards me.

"You've got to be kidding me; I have a demon cannon ball on my butt!" I shouted.

"Do you think you're just going to have little cutsy things flying at you with Shaw!" Erik shouted right back, making my anger build, but my fear disappeared. Quickly, I held up my hand and pushed it out towards the ball, connecting with the iron and pushing against it. Immediately I felt a power push back, harder, fighting against mine and gritted my teeth, pushing back as if we were two. I could tell that he wasn't even trying that hard and he switched the push to a pull, but not daring to give up I did the same, pulling it back in the middle.

"Great, Lorna!" Charles laughed over to the side and I felt a little of my anger ebb as I pulled harder, going into that calm place. Erik tested again, pulling on his side as I let out a groan. Then just couldn't hold it anymore and released. Feeling the give Erik just simply started to let it drop to the ground and feeling stronger than I even had before, sensed the pull on the iron ball and then flipped my palm up and stopped the gravitational pull while pushing up with the EM field. Slowly, I lowered it to the ground as both Charles and Erik moved towards me.

"Good job, student," Erik smirked. "For the easy level."

"Easy?" I asked incredulously. "What's hard? An entire car?" I could actually see him thinking of the possibly as Charles let out a laugh.

"Not exactly," Charles smiled, and it wasn't a good smile for me.

oOo

"I'm going to die," I murmured to myself as I sat on the window sill with Erik and Alex on either side, and Raven behind. Then on the next window over was Sean with Charles on one side, with his makeshift wings that Hank—who was on the other side—had built.

"Now remember scream as hard as you can," I heard Charles say to Sean.

"You need the sound waves to be supersonic. Get the right angle, and they should carry you," Hank said to him.

"And they should carry me?" Sean muttered to him angrily. "That's reassuring."

"And Lorna," Charles called over but I didn't take my eyes away from the ground. "Concentrate on the magnetic field. Stop yourself from falling just as you did those ball bearings."

"You of course, a two pound ball bearing as opposed to a 127 lbs.," I muttered.

"Oh come on Magnetrix," Alex teased, like he had been lately since I said I don't like the name.

"Alex, I swear I'll drag you down with me," I huffed.

"Back," Erik ordered. "How about Polaris?" He started talking trying to calm me. "Since Charles said we were opposite polarities. How does that sound?"

"Polaris?" I nodded while taking a deep breath, feeling the fear edge away. "Good. I like it."

"Good, now go," I before I could even react I felt him put a hand on my back and shove just as Sean started to scream. Screaming out myself, I tried to concentrated, sensing the magnetic pulls as the ground got much closer than I thought it would. But then I felt something catches my body and lift me slightly, eliciting a gasp causing my concentration to break and I fell the last two or so feet right on my butt.

"Good try!" Charles called down and I looked up, and then down only then seeing Sean face down on the ground. Quickly I scrambled to my feet and rushed over to hear him groaning into the ground. Cringing, I grabbing his arm and slowly flipped him over to see him glaring up at the window.

oOo

"Starting from the ground, now this I can live with," I smiled as I stood beside Charles and Moira.

"Right, now all that you should have to do is push up on to EM Field, just as you do with an object, but now with your body."

"Right," I nodded and just for good measure, closed my eyes breathing in deeply before I felt the shift and as I opened my eyes the world was transformed into patterns and lines. I saw what I had to do and that was to ride the waves, but it wasn't exactly as easy as just stepping onto them. Slowly I built it up, concentrating on what I had to do and then pushing against the force, and then slowly I felt gravity stop pushing down in me. I could feel the pulse in my body, like I was truly connecting to it and using the iron to help and lift myself up as my heels started lifting off. I had caught myself in a force field and that was so much easier. With that you just had to shape the field around what it was, you didn't have to connect with the metal objects within, or what it was made of. I heard Moira speak behind, but didn't pay mind as I just kept trying to touch into the magnetic parts of my body, including what I was wearing as I pushed up on the gravitational pull and started connecting to the EM fields.

With a furrowed brow. I pushed up even further as my feet left the ground and just hovered there for a moment, making sure that I had it before turning around to face Charles and Moira. "I can fly," I laughed slightly. "I'm flying," I grinned as I lifted up further and with a laugh took off. It was easy now that I understood how it worked. It was almost as if second nature as I moved around in the air, leaving behind a smiling Charles and Moira and turned around, as I spotted a figure running laps off to the side. He was definitely the first person that I wanted to show and swooped down right in front of him.

"Woah," Alex spoke as I let out a giggle and then looped back around touching the ground and jogging to a stop.

"I did it," I grinned.

"You did it," He smiled, raising an eyebrow to me. "Good job," He nodded and I rushed forward pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah, now you just need to concentrate that power you have," I smiled as I pulled away, ignoring the blush that I knew was over my cheeks. He was getting a lot better already, based on what Hank had said. I mean at least the whole room wasn't on fire as it had been without the vest that he had designed.

"Yeah, easier said than done," He scoffed.

"You'll get it," I replied with every bit of confidence that he could.

"I think you trust in me too much," He frowned slightly as I stepped back.

"I think you don't trust in yourself enough," I fired back, raising an eyebrow to him. "If you don't think you can do it, then how are you supposed to find the mental strength to do it?"

"Says the girl that thought she was going to die yesterday while sitting on the window sill," He mimicked my expression.

"I might freak out, and it might take me a while but I trust in my abilities," I reasoned with a soft smile. Narrowing his eyes slightly he looked over me, almost examining me and I crossed my hands behind my back, just waiting for his comeback.

"But you've never hurt someone with yours," He finally spoke and I nodded slightly.

"That's true, but you'll keep hurting people if you don't get it under control." I bit my lip, wondering what his reaction would be, but thankfully it wasn't anger. Instead he pulled back, maybe a little surprised by my assessment; however I could see that he saw it as truth. "I'm going to go watch Sean potentially fall to his death," I smirked slightly as I started walking backwards. "I'm not sure if window to large satellite dish is a good idea, but…"

I shrugged and finally got a small smile out of him as I flipped around and then with a couple jogging steps lifted up into the air, as if it was second nature.


	5. Chapter 5

"You know that doesn't really work that way," Alex spoke as he came into the workout room that we had set up. Slowly I lowered the bar with a 25lbs weight in either side by bringing down my finger on the hand which had been resting on my stomach.

"Yes, well," I ducked out from under the bar and sat up on the makeshift bench press. "I can lift that easily already but my mutation needs a little strengthening."

"95 pounds," He clicked his tongue as he moved in with a smirk. "How many reps with no hands?"

"Twenty-five pretty easily," I said and he motioned for me to lie down. "What are you doing?" I frowned.

"We're going to test that," He smirked and sighing I flipped around and laid back, placing my feet up on the bench. "How about 105?" He said and I tried to push back the blush as he walked around and stood over me, looking down with a smile.

"You got it," I spoke a little shakily and moved one of my hands up as I concentrated on the bar, and lifting it while keeping it balanced. Measuring my breathing I tried to keep my emotions calm and my eyes on the bar but with him spotting I was having a little difficulty.

"7…8…" he continued counting as he focused on the bar, holding his hands out ready to catch it. "So," he started once I got up to 15 and was starting to lose the balance a little. "I had practice with X earlier."

"Uh huh," I lead in.

"Well," He frowned and my concentration waned a little more, "you know how I was telling you about the three mannequins?" I just nodded. "Well there was only one today with Hank and X on either side." Almost instantly my concentration broke as I hit twenty.

"Oomph," He caught it quickly as it fell into his hands as I flipped around on the bench in one fluid motion and moved up on my knees.

"You hit it didn't you?" I smiled ecstatically as he set it back on the stands.

"See now you ruined the whole story. I was going to try and make you think I hit one of them, especially Hank," He sighed and leaned forward, propping his arms on the bar.

"I wouldn't have believed that," I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You trust me that much?" He narrowed his eyes just the same and leaned in further. It was only then too, that I realized just how close we were as his warm breath washed over my lips and neck.

"Well I trust your ability to control the energy," I smirked, teasing him as I found myself leaning in more.

"Ouch," he chuckled softly but then looked away from my eyes. "You know I think you should let your hair stay green," He talked about the green roots that were starting to show. "It matches your eyes."

"Alex," I whispered and he looked back into them. "Just shut up and kiss me." With a smile he closed the distance, pressing his lips against mine softly. Pushing up off my heels I held onto the bar pushing back against his lips and turning the kiss a little rougher. I felt his lips curl up a little more, causing mine to too as we broke it.

"That is something I wouldn't mind practicing at," He murmured and I raised an eyebrow at him while pulling back.

"Are you saying I'm a bad kisser?" I dared.

"Not at all," He smirked. "But I wouldn't want your expertise to slip," He teased.

"Well then I'll get plenty of time to teach you," I teased and rolled back onto my feet standing up in the bench.

"Are you saying I'm a bad kisser?" he asked in faux hurt.

"Everyone has room for improvement," I giggled and jumped off the bench, starting towards the door.

"Well excuse me but I haven't really had to opportunity to practice with where I've been living," He responded following behind.

"Your right," I turned back around with a small smirk and he paused with a small sly smile. Placing a hand on his shoulder, I pushed up on my toes and pressed my lips against his. Instantly he responded and placed a hand on my lower back, pulling me closer against him. Slowly, I pulled back and smirked up at him as I stepped out of his hold and to the door.

"Well?" he asked with a hint of a smile, that he was desperately trying to hold back, peeking through.

"A little better," I teased, holding up my pointer and middle finger to show the size. I think in disbelief, he shook his head as I moved out the door and down the hall towards the kitchen.

"You're really messing with my ego right now," He called.

"Truth be told Alex," I smirked back at him. "It could probably stand to go down a few notches."

"That one hurt," He called back but with his own smile.

"You'll get over it."

oOo

Moving over to the window, I was about to shout to Charles and Erik to come in to watch the news, while Sean went to get Hank and Moira. But just as I opened my mouth to call to them I saw Erik turn and focus in on the gargantuan satellite dish that was at least a mile away. In fascination I watched as it started groaning and then as he turned his half-fisted hand the satellite turned towards us.

"Amazing," I murmured to myself with a smile both he and Charles started laughing. Sensing that practice was over I called out. "Hey!" I caught there attention, both turning to face me. "You might want to see this! The president's about to make his address!" Quickly, Charles patted Erik on the shoulder and jogged off towards the door, while Erik looked back to the satellite. "By the way, that was really awesome." I smiled at Erik and moved back in the room and stepped up beside Alex and the rest trickled in, gathering around to watched President Kennedy's speech on the Cuban Missile Crisis.

"…Third: It shall be the policy of this nation to regard any nuclear missile crossing the embargo line that surrounds Cuba as an attack by the Soviet Union on the United States, requiring a full retaliatory response upon the Soviet Union…"

"That's where we're going to find Shaw," Erik gestured.

"How do you know?" Alex questioned.

"Two nuclear powers facing off and he wants to start WWIII," Charles shook his head. "He won't leave anything to chance."

"So much for diplomacy," Erik scoffed and then turned to us. "I suggest you all get a goodnights sleep."

Taking a deep breath I looked over my four younger teammates before turning back to the TV, listening to the speech.

oOo

Moving back from the sink, I quickly wrapped my hair up in the towel, not yet wanting to see it as I avoided the mirror like the plague and started scrubbing at the remnants of brown hair dye and color stripper from the sink: something that I had asked Moira to get from her trip into town. Once the bathroom was thoroughly cleaned I moved back out into the hall, heading towards my room when the door beside me—Alex's—opened and he stepped out.

Quickening my steps I ducked my head down because while my hair was covered my eyebrows were still showing, and even though they were darker than my hair, they were still green.

"Hey," his stupid long muscular legs caught up to me.

"Hi," I replied, not looking to him as I just kept my head down.

"I was hoping to get some more practice in," he said flirtingly and I really wished that I had waited until everyone had gone to bed. But my anxiety was already high and that little box was just something that kept nagging at me.

"Maybe later," I murmured, unable to hide the emotions as well as I usually could.

"Everything alright?" He asked worriedly and dodged around right in front of me and cut off my path. Jerking back, I was knocked off balance since I didn't see him until he was right in front of me because of looking right at the floor. Quickly he reached out, grabbing onto my arm and jerked me forward so I wouldn't fall but it did knock the towel off balance and down it came with my wet, bright green hair falling all around my shoulders. I watched as his eyes went wide and felt his hand slowly dropped as he looked at the wet tangled mess. I probably looked like medusa with snakes for hair.

"Excuse me," I stooped down, quickly picking up my towel and rushed around him to my door as he just stood there in the middle of the hall. Rolling my eyes at his back, I shut my door and started over to the mirror. Taking a deep breath I looked up at my natural hair color for the first time in my life and while it certainly wasn't what you would expect it did seem to fit. It was exactly the same color as my eyes, maybe a little lighter in some spots like highlights. And, while it definitely was going to take some getting used to I liked it. I was owning up to who I was, even if the idiot blonde out there, probably still standing in the hall couldn't.

After quickly changing into my pajamas—a blue gingham shorts with a ruffle on the hem with a long, matching night shirt—I grabbed my comb and started detangling it, maybe with a bit more vigor that I had to as my anger built. I mean after complimenting me on the streak and even told me to let it go green in the weight room. And now, how does he react? He freezes in the hallway, with wide eyes and doesn't even say a word.

"Idiot," I huffed to myself right as there was a knock. "If it's Alex go away!" I called.

"Come on, Lorna," He called back and just decided to ignore it as I started braiding my hair back. "You can't honestly expect me to just not be shocked by that. It was a surprise, what was I supposed to do?" He huffed and I flipped around on the stool looking to the door. I could see the shadow of his feet at the bottom of the door as he shifted back and forth for a long while then disappeared.

Biting my lip, I got up and tiptoed over to the door pressing my ear against it and heard him pacing back and forth in front of it, mumbling incoherently. Suddenly he moved back to my door and I took a small step back as he spoke. "I'm sorry for just standing there. I should have said something," He called a little softer with pause and groan in the end. "I love your hair," He spoke. "It's who you really are. And after you've accepted me for all my cracks, I feel horrible for acting like that when you showed me yours. Please forgive me."

Pursing my lips I thought about it for a moment or two before reaching forward and opening the door. "So, you want me to forgive you?" I crossed my arms over my chest and popped my hip out as I glared at him. Though, it was pretty noticeable as he scanned my very bare legs, the most he had ever seen, I had to commend him on looking back up to my eyes very quickly.

"Yes," he nodded and I saw his eyes flick to my hair. Slowly a smile spread over his lips as he reached forward and reached around, pulling out the hair tie all while keeping eye contact. I tried desperately to hold the angry look as his fingers ran through my hair, taking out the braid and succeeded with only a little throat clearing and shifting. "I guess I'm not going to get through this on just looks."

"When have you ever?" pursed my lips and he relented with a shrug.

"I like your hair like this," he supplied and reached forward, pulling a very sweet move and tucking a few strands behind my ear.

"Before you said you loved it," I expertly hid the teasing tone.

"Fine, I love it," He chuckled. "I like seeing the real you Lorna," he smiled. "It's so much better than that normal brown. This shows that you are so much more."

"Fine, since you've tried pretty hard, I'll forgive you," I smiled and he got a wide smile. "Did it really mean that much to you, that I forgave you?" I questioned in a bit of amazement.

"Yes," He sighed, "I mean…" He clicked his tongue and looked down at the floor in embarrassment, I think. "I really like you Lorna. I mean of course I'm attracted to you; look at you," He gestured over my body as his eyes scanned once more and I raised an eyebrow to him. "Right," He coughed, looking back at the ground. "But you're smart, funny, and you certainly don't take any crap, which I like. So yes, it mattered a lot that you forgave me."

"So…you like me, and I like you," I smiled slightly and bit my lip, looking up at him flirtatiously. "And we really like kissing each other. So, what does that make us?"

"Are you suggesting something, Miss. Dane?" he braced his hands on either side of the door and leaned in.

"Oh, I definitely am, Mr. Summers. And seeing as how tomorrow is a very big day I really wish you would ask me." I looked up at him with sincerity as he smiled softly.

"Lorna Dane, I would really love it if you would be my girlfriend."

"It would be my pleasure to be, Alex," I grinned and leaned up kissing him softly on the lips. "Now," I pulled back, "we should both get to sleep because it is a big day."

"Right," He pulled back reluctantly and stepped away as I took the doorknob. "I'll see you tomorrow.

"Goodnight, Alex," I gave a happy giggle, and started closing the door as he turned and moved down the hall with the stupidest grin I think I've ever seen. But then again I hadn't seen my own in the mirror.


	6. Chapter 6

It seemed as if going natural was the memo for today with Raven dropping her blonde exterior and going for her natural blue skin and red hair while I was wearing my natural hair color that I had just left down as we all sat around for breakfast that morning. No one seemed to need to comment on the natural forms either, as if it were just a regular thing which I preferred. Then after the short breakfast all of us went to check on Hank who we had figured was still working in the lab.

"Gone to the airbase, bring the crate marked X. Hank" was the note that we found on the door and as Charles pushed it open my jaw almost literally dropped at the sight.

"What the hell happened here?" Erik spoke as we slowly moved into the wrecked lab behind Charles.

I mean it was more than just an overturned table, but those tables were crumpled and up against the wall with broken glass littering the floor and papers scattered everywhere. He just looked back before continuing towards the large metal crate at the other side of the room. In confusion, we weaved about until getting up beside him and looked in to see very special clothing; blue and yellow flight suits, each with a name labeled above them for the specializations: Sean's having expandable wings, and Alex's has the energy concentrator in the middle of his chest.

"Hank has been busy," Erik voiced as I raised a brow to the outfits.

"Do we really have to wear these?" Alex muttered and I smirked back to him in small amusement.

"There's none of us mutated to endure extreme G-Force, or being riddled by bullets, I suggest we suit up." Charles answered and closed the lid. Carefully, we maneuvered the case through the house and out into the jeep, heading to the hanger we grabbed our specially designed suits and split off to the changing rooms. With Moira just using one of the regular tan ones, that left Raven and I squeezing into the very tight suits.

"Well you can tell that Hank doesn't understand the breasts thing," I noted slightly as we moved to zip up the front which was a little to snug and just settled for leaving it a little unzipped. Finishing off with the boots and pulling my hair up into a ponytail we all moved out to meet up with the guys, who were all ready to go out in the commons area. A slow smile came to my lips as I saw Alex's eyes scan over my body but didn't comment as we all moved out to the hanger.

"Woah," I murmured softly as, for the first time, we saw the actual jet that Hank had designed. It was massive and as we lined up a little under the nose we looked like toy soldiers in comparison.

"Where's Hank?" Raven asked after a moment's pause.

"I'm here," He voiced and I looked towards the voice to see someone a lot larger than Hank moving towards us from the end of the hanger; the bright sun outside silhouetting him and making it hard to see.

"Hank?" Charles questioned and I tilted my head slightly at the figure that certainly didn't fit the picture in my mind. Then as he stepped out he really wasn't the Hank I once knew, well except for the glasses. Now, he was as blue as Raven with fur covering all but his face which bared no resemblance to him and more of animal.

"It didn't attack the cells," He said, showing his sharp teeth, embarrassed as he talked of the serum he had been developing to lose an outward mutation, but keep the abilities. "It enhanced them," he looked down at the floor, shaking his head. "It didn't work."

"Yes it did Hank. Don't you see?" Raven said pleadingly as she looked to him. "This is who you were meant to be." He looked over at her, and walked towards her. "This is you," She put a hand on his cheek. "No more hiding."

"Never looked better man," Erik said sincerely, slapping his shoulder. But Hank must've not taken it that way because he grabbed Erik's throat so fast that we all barely had time to blink.

"Hank," Charles cautioned as he sneered, showing his pointed teeth and growled.

"Don't mock me," He leaned into Erik who was gasping.

"Hank, put him down immediately please," Charles spoke, on edge as all of us were. "Hank. Hank!" He ordered and he dropped him, causing him to crumble to the ground, holding his neck.

"I wasn't," Erik choked out.

"Even I gotta admit that you look pretty badass," Alex relented and Hank looked over at him, almost daring him to say something. "I think I got a new name for you," He smirked as both Raven and I moved forward and helped Erik up, "Beast." With almost a bristle and small growl he seemed to accept that it was a true compliment, thankfully.

"You sure you can fly this thing?" Sean questioned as he looked back up at the jet.

"Of course I can," He scoffed. "I designed it."

oOo

We raced over the fleet of ships on the edge of Cuba with Hank in the captain's seat, Moira on the communications controls and the rest of us lined up in the seats on the sides. All of us harnessed in.

"Looks pretty messy out there," I heard Hank's voice through the headphone and I could only imagine that it wasn't pretty with two opposing forces on either side of this imaginary line. Looking over at Charles, Raven and Sean across from me I saw Charles raise his finger to his temper, searching for where we would find Shaw.

"The crew of the Aral Sea are all dead. Shaw's been there," He informed.

"He's still here, somewhere," Erik insisted on my left side.

"He's set the ship on course for the embargo line," He spoke and turned to Moira.

"That ship crosses the line; our boys are going to blow it up. And the war begins," She replied worriedly.

"Unless they're not our boys," He replied and we all looked to him questioningly.

I watched as he raised his finger to his temple again, screwing his face up in concentration. Then suddenly I heard an alarm going off before Hank flipped into a roll trying to avoid the missile that was heading right towards us. Letting out a small scream I felt Alex grip only my arm and quickly flipped my hand around grabbed his hand as the jet went totally upside down and then finally righted as I just caught the cargo ship exploding out the window.

"A little warning next time Professor," Hank spoke back as I struggled to take a couple deep breaths.

"Sorry about that," He replied and looked over to Raven, who had screamed right along with me. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Both she and Sean responded, but it was Sean who looked the most shaken up as he took in a slow breath.

"That was inspired, Charles," Moira complimented.

"Thank you very much, but I still can't locate Shaw," He spoke, holding his finger to his temple.

"He's down there. We need to find him now!" Erik urged.

"Hank?" Charles called.

"Is there anything unusual on the radar or scanners?" Hank asked Moira.

"No, nothing."

"Well then he must be underwater," He said begrudgingly. "And obviously we don't have sonar."

"Yes we do," Sean said confidently and I looked over with a small smile, getting his point.

"Yes we do," Charles said with renewed vigor as he quickly pulled off his headset and started to undo his harness with Erik while Sean was already monkeying across to the hatch by the handles in the top. "Hank, level the bloody plane," Charles shouted as he and Erik tried to move across the tilted floor, same as Sean had been doing. I felt the whoop in my stomach as he did finally allowing then to walk.

"Whoa," Sean called as he turned around and saw Erik moving to cross the hatch to stand on the same side as Charles and him. "You back right off," He said and I let out a smile, having flash backs about watching his second flying lesson where he had shoved him off the platform on the satellite just as he had me at the window. With a small chuckle, Erik raised his hands and took a step back. "Beast! Open the Bombay doors," He called up.

With wide eyes I just watched as the doors opened, filling the cabin with roaring wind and could only see Charles saying something to Sean, and gave him a pat on the back before he took a step back. Sean positioned himself at the doors and it was then as I looked to Charles' mouth that I could see him counting down before Sean jumped out with a shout. With Hank closing the doors all of us looked to Charles while Moira warned the other ships.

"Banshee's got a location on Shaw," Charles announced. "You ready for this?" He asked Erik.

"Let's find out," He nodded and gripped onto the side of the plane as Charles relayed the information to Hank who flipped around the jet. Then slowing down he lowered the jets landing gear with Erik on one of the wheels. Anxiously, I watched as Charles looked down through the hatch at him and then as I looked back out the windows I widened my eyes in amazement as I saw Shaw's submarine floating in the air. Hank, pushed forward, making us go a little faster and higher taking it out of my view but when Charles lunged forward I knew that something was wrong.

"Erik, take my hand!"

"Hold on guys, it's gonna get bumpy!" Hank called over the headset. It was then as we all looked forward that I saw a massive whirlwind right in front of us and with a jerk we were pulled in with Erik still outside. Quickly, I clamped my eyes shut and worked on taking a deep breath as I felt the magnetic field and then quickly pushed it around us, making my largest force field ever. Instantly the plane leveled out but the whirlwind on the outside with begging to get it.

"I can't hold it for long!" I called. "Get him in!"

"Erik, take my hand!" Charles shouted as it started to flicker and the jet bumped a little to the side, jolting us all and knocked my concentration a little more.

"Breath," Alex spoke from my other side as I felt Hank jolt forward, trying to get out of the storm and it only seemed to fight back. Groaning, I felt the strain and gritted my teeth as it flickered again and we jolted.

"Let it go!" Charles shouted and I took it that Erik was inside and without warning with a shout I had to let it go, sending us into a spiral. I flicked open my eyes just as Erik pounced on Charles, pinning him to the ground like a high powered magnet as we crashed to the ground with the sound of screeching metal. Screaming out with the others, I squeezed my eyes shut again as we started rolling on land until settled to a stop upside down.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is it, that's all folks…I'd just like to thank all those that have followed this story, and even more thanks to those that wrote reviews: Alice Williams, OhBeClever, Sheheazade's Fable, PowerinPink, angel2u, Reincarnated Poet, Trulzxoxo. **

**Thank you very much :D**

* * *

"Let it go!" Charles shouted and I took it that Erik was inside and without warning I had to let it go, sending us into a spiral. I flicked open my eyes just as Erik pounced in Charles, pinning him to the ground like a high powered magnet as we crashed to the ground with the sound of screeching metal. Screaming out with the others, I squeezed my eyes shut again as we started rolling on land until settling to a stop upside down. Letting out a shaky breath, I slowly opened my eyes, looking right across at Raven when there was a groan at the back of the jet. Flipping my head to look back I saw both Charles and Erik getting up before I focused in on Alex.

"You ok?" He asked softly.

"Peachy," I strained a smile to which he did the same as Erik helped us out of our seats with Charles moving forward to help Hank and Moira.

"Good job, Polaris," Erik smiled to me as he and Alex pulled me up.

"Thanks," I groaned, as I straightened out.

"I read the teleporters mind," Charles prompted as we all moved around to look out the windows at the wreaked submarine, across the beach from us with Angel, Azazel, and the other man, Riptide, standing in front. "Shaw's drawing all of the power out of his sub. He's turning himself into some kind of nuclear bomb.

"We've got no time, the Geiger counter's going out of control," Moira shouted.

"All right Moira, this is what we're going to do," Charles ordered. "Get on the radio and send both fleet's out immediately."

"I'm going in," Erik announced.

"Beast, Havok, Polaris, back him up," Charles ordered and got nods back from all of us. "Erik, I can guide you through once you're in. But I need you to shut down whatever it is that's blocking me. Then we just hope to god it's not too late for me to stop him."

"Got it," He nodded and turned towards the massive opening in the back where the jet had ripped apart.

Moving around behind him I heard Charles shout, 'good luck,' as we exited. Stepping out into the open, we lined up just as Angel took off for the air and Riptide whipped up two whirlwinds in his hand. Quickly Alex fired up and shot a beam rights across at them making Riptide fly back but Azazel poofed out. Taking off at a run with Erik I heard both Beast and Alex start to fight but couldn't concentrate on then as Riptide got back up and started another whirlwind. Leaping up in the air, I quickly hovered there as I held out a hand to the man and before the whirlwind move out of his hand and wrapped a force field around him. Squeezing my hand into a half formed fist it closed in around him as Erik peeled back a side of the submarine and climbed it. Grabbing the peeled back part I quickly pushed him up against it and twirled my finger, wrapping him up in it, like a burrito. Dropping the force field, I pulled off the wrapped up part with a small groan thank to the adrenaline pouring through my body, and let it drop to the ground as he produced a satisfying groan. Smiling at my small victory, I took off over the beach and towards the water, where Angel had flow to.

I saw her flittering around one of the ships, firing off her weird spitballs, leading me to believe that's where Azazel had taken Alex and Hank. Then suddenly Sean flew out of the water, sending out a wave of sound towards her, and sending her reeling. Instantly she set her sights on him, as I moved to help Alex and Hank who no doubt were still dealing with Azazel. It was then that I saw Alex being escorted across the deck at gun point, without his circular concentrator. Shaking my head, I held out my hand and grabbed the guns, jerking them all out of their grasp and making most fly into the water as Alex took off at a run. Pivoting around on the magnetic wave I reached out my hand just as he leapt off and grabbed onto his arm.

"You are so lucky to have a girlfriend like me," I smirked and took off higher flipping around in hopes of finding either Sean or Hank. He let out a laugh, as I flipped around and I couldn't help by smile while he started shouting out in happiness, but it stopped at I saw Angel right behind Sean. She fired a spitball and with amazing accuracy it went right through his wing. Pushing faster, I held out my hand, grabbing onto the metal of her belt and yanked my arm. Surprising even myself she tumbled back a good thirty feet as I rushed up to Sean. Working to balance himself out, he let out another scream to elevate himself with his wing smoked away.

All three of us moved towards the shore, when suddenly I heard the tell-tale insect wings and felt a burning on the side of my thigh. I looked back to see that one of her spit balls had grazed my leg and now the material was on fire. Yelping, out I broke concentration right as we hit the sand sending Alex and I rolling, along with Sean who couldn't land the smoothest either. Quickly, I flipped around batting at the area, while ignoring the pain. Rushing towards me, Alex helped to put out the flames while Sean tore away his ruined wing right as I looked up to see her coming.

Flipping around I quickly held up a shield around Sean and I, as Alex—with a shout—built up and then let loose a well-aimed ring at Angel, slicing off one of her bottom wings. Flipping around out of control she fell to the ground with a shout, though breathing.

Smiling, I looked up at him while Sean let out a laugh when suddenly Hank and Azazel appeared across the beach, Azazel poised to attack with Hank pinned under him. All of us moved to attack when none other than Shaw appeared in the opening to the Jet, or at least that's who it looked to be.

"Stop! Azazel," He tilted his head to the side. Azazel stood up obeying when Hank stood up, grabbed him on the shoulder and then with a roar threw him. He poofed out and then reappeared behind, but Hank was anticipating the attack and quickly flipped around and hit him hard in the chest, making him drop to the ground right at Raven turned back into herself. Putting an arm around my waist Alex helped me limp across the beach with Sean until all four of us joined up in the middle.

We just stood there together as the Angel and Azazel got up, helping up the Riptide—who had weaseled himself halfway out of the metal—up, when a huge hole punched out the top of the side and Shaw appeared, limp with his arms spread out to the side, and Erik behind him, wearing Shaw's helmet.

"Today our fighting stops!" Erik shouted as he levitated Shaw out, flying out himself, and we started walking towards the area slowly. As we got closer I could see a line of blood on Shaw's forehead right as Erik let go and he fell to the ground with a sickening crush in front of the others. Slowly, he descended to the ground, looking around at us. "Take off your blinders, brothers and sisters. The real enemy is out there," he pointed to the ships. "I feel their gun moving in the water; their metal targeting us. Americans, Soviets, Humans." He spat out quietly as both Charles and Moira appeared, walking up to join him by the water. Slowly we followed after with the others as he continued. "A Neanderthal is running scared, my fellow mutants. Go ahead, Charles. Tell me I'm wrong."

As Charles raised his fingers to his temper I looked to the water and probed out trying to sense in and sadly I felt it. I felt the ships running together and if I concentrated more I could feel the guns turning towards us. "He's not," I whispered and felt all, Alex, Sean, Hanks, and Raven's eyes look to me and then to Charles who slowly lowered his fingers, before looking to Moira and nodding. Quickly she took off to the jet, to call off the attack or something. We waited, looking out at the ships when I felt the field shift and automatically let out a gasp as missiles from every ship fired.

All five of us grouped together looked up in disbelief as the missiles tore through the air towards us, far to large for a force field and I felt Alex's arm around my waist, tightened around me. Then amazingly Erik raised his hand and all of them halted; the closest ones just a mere forty feet away. Slowly, he turned his hand and they all flipped around to fly right back at the ships.

"Erik you said it yourself, we're the better men," Charles tried to talk him out of it. "This is the time to prove it. There are thousands of men on those ships!" Charles shouted as the last missile positioned. "Good, honest, innocent men. They're just following orders."

"I've been at the mercy of men just following orders," Erik responded softly and looked over to Charles. "Never again," He declared and then looked back at the missiles; bringing his hand back and then flinging it forward the missiles flew.

"Erik, release them!" Charles ordered as I watched them fly and then with a shout he ran and tackled him to the ground. Quickly, I held up my hand and grabbing as many as I could at this distance, crashed them together, or did whatever to make them explode in the air.

"Stay back!" Erik shouted and suddenly I felt a force on my chest and was flying back about twenty feet onto the ground with Alex, Hank, and Sean. Groaning, I rolled over onto my back and slowly sat up to see Erik standing and the missiles were racing towards the ships again. Pushing back up into my feet I stood with the others and I saw Moira step forward, gun drawn and fire. The bullet skidded off the helmet and he flipped around looking at her, but as she continued to fire he deflected the bullets. Suddenly, Charles—who was just getting up behind him—arched back and let out a cry as he grabbed him back. Gasping, I paused in mid step as he fell to the ground.

Immediately Erik turned and ran around to his side, forgetting about the missiles as he reached around and drew out the bullet. "I'm so sorry," He apologized as he rolled him over and we started to rush forward. "I said back off!" He shouted and all of us halted, including Moira who had dropped the gun. "You," He glared to her, "you did this." He rose up a hand and instantly the dog tags around her neck tightened in to choke her.

"Please," Charles spoke as she gasped, digging at the chain with her fingertips. "She didn't do this, Erik. You did." Looking down at his friend, he dropped the hold and cradled his head.

"Us turning on each other," He started.

"Erik…"

"…it's what they want," He continued. "I tried to warn you, Charles. I want you by my side. We're brother, you and I. All of us together; protecting each other. We want the same thing."

"Oh, my friend, I'm sorry, but we do not." Charles replied regrettably.

I bit my lips together, to hide the frown as I watched them just look to each other for a long moment, realizing that they couldn't work together. Looking up at Moira he motioned her forward and she rushed around. "Charles, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Charles," She took Erik's place as he moved away.

"It's alright," he relented with a groan as Erik moved away and looked to the five of us.

"His society won't accept us," He gestured to Charles and Moira. "We form our own. The humans have played their hand! Now we get ready to play ours." He spoke viciously. "Who's with me?" He looked not only to us, but to the other three, before focusing in on Raven and extending a hand to her. "No more hiding," he softened.

Slowly she moved forward, looking down to Charles and then back at Erik before turning to Charles and crouching down beside him. Speaking to quietly for us to hear I could only watch the interaction, that was becoming evident was a goodbye as she brushed back his hair. Reaching over he took her hand and placed a kiss in the back before she leaned in, kissing his forehead and then stood up and took Erik's hand. Walking forward Azazel, Angel and Riptide moved forward, joining their side and hands.

"And Beast!" Mystique called. "Never forget. Mutant and proud." I glanced over to see him look away as Azazel poofed them all out and we took off running towards Charles and Moira.

"Help me, out. Help him up," She called to Hank as he rushed around to Charles other side. Reaching up he tried to get up before letting out a loud shout of pain.

"Wait, don't Charles, don't move, okay," Hank cautioned him with worry as I moved to Moira's other side, crouching down.

"Alright," He settled back. "Actually…" he paused. "I can't," He said fearfully, "I ca-ca-I can't feel my legs. I can't feel my legs," He repeated as if just fully trying to realize it while the rest of us just looked on in shock.

oOo

"In this week of Thanksgiving, there is much for which we can be grateful. As you look back to where we stood, only four weeks ago, the unity of this hemisphere, the support of our allies, and the calm determination of the American people; these qualities may be tested many more times. In this decade…" Stooping down, I flipped off the TV and started out of the room just as arms wrapped around my waist, making me drop my book.

"Alex," I laughed and looked back at him.

He moved around and drew back one hand and pushed back my hair to hook it behind me ear. "Yes?" He smirked and leaned in placing a soft kiss against my lips.

"Aren't you supposed to be studying or something?" I tiled my head to the side.

"I am," He ran his hand down over my neck, over my shoulder and down my side before joining the other on my lower back. "Anatomy."

"Oh, is that what this is? I'm you mannequin?" I dared and maneuvered out of his arms.

"Well, with you there it's my favorite topic," he smiled and stooped down picking up my geology book. "But I think you might be drawing me into this," he held it up. I gave an overly dramatic shocked look to which he rolled his eyes at and started to move away.

"Hey," I pulled him back and wrapped him arms around his neck. "You have to promise me something," I said with a joking edge, though truthfully I was a little worried about it.

"What?" he dared, looping his arms around my back.

"Try not to fall for any of the other girls that might come here when the Academy opens," I gave a faux pout. "I mean you haven't exactly had a wide pool to choose from."

"Trust me," he laughed softly. "I doubt I will ever be able to take my eyes of you."

"You know you really can be sweet when you want to be," I complimented.

"Shush, Polaris," He admonished jokingly and started leaning in. "I don't want the other guys to know."

"Right," I nodded with a grin and leaned up giving him a soft kiss. "Don't worry; it'll be our little secret, Havok."


End file.
